


Marchosias: Every Dog Has His Day

by MaySparrow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaySparrow/pseuds/MaySparrow
Summary: Part of the Ineffable Kink Discord Server Gift Trade. Fanart of the character Marchosias, from the fanfic Serpent Delivery by Dacelin.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: All Gifts Left In A Server For More Than A Fortnight





	Marchosias: Every Dog Has His Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dacelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacelin/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I had to learn how to draw dogs for this again.  
> This gift is for Dacelin! I hope you are satisfied with this, though I know I leaned more to the dog side for Marchosias even in his true demon form, as opposed to the wolf side, which has quite a different face structure. Despite this issue I am very happy with these sketches and the comic pages I formatted for you!
> 
> I included his intro in the fic, with some added transformation spice, as well as my practice sketches which I was SUPER happy with and couldn't NOT share.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
